


Kings College

by Blame_Alex



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, But small ham man tarnished his own name, Drama, Everyone cheats, Except like john and eliza, Fight me if you disagree, Fluff, Hamilsquad, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton in College, because i couldn't tarnish the names of such precious beans, what a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blame_Alex/pseuds/Blame_Alex
Summary: Hamilton but in college. what else do you want from me? Quality? oh... you should just leave.





	Kings College

Alexander took a deep breath as he stood outside Kings College. His new home. He exhaled as he readjusted his bad pack on his shoulder. The worn material he’d had since third grade holding together just well enough for him to fill it with the few possessions he had. He knew he was poor. It didn’t seem to matter at that point. Despite everything else he had made it. He’d made it to America. He’d made it to Kings College. He made it out.

He felt the trace of a smile grace His lips as he pushed off toward the main entrance of the College. The brief moment of contentment he had allowed himself vanished as he was bombarded with thoughts of classes, his dorm, _oh god… friends._ Alexander couldn’t exactly be described as the most sociable. Though it wasn’t his fault. His upbringing in the Caribbean had been mainly focussed on fantasies of a better life, and eventually, bringing them to reality. Well at least that’s what he told himself. But he wasn’t there yet, he reminded himself. A few short years of college, some hard work and he would be.

He looked around with a sort of childish excitement. His eyes flicked across the front of campus grounds. The brick fence at edge of the property was immediately followed by a few hundred metres of grass, the occasional tree sprouting up from ground and students between or after classes gathering at benches or on the ground. The brick path he walked along looked brand new despite the rare fracture and apart from Alex there were few other people on said path.

Alex made his way down the slightly twisted road to the front office, pushing the door swinging open just past the appropriate level. The sound made as it creaked on its hinges earned him a disapproving look from the woman sat at the pristine light wood desk to the left of the door. He sent her an awkward smile as the door swung closed behind him. She rolled her eyes from behind her thick rimmed bright purple glasses. He approached her desk, still maintaining the awkward smile from before. The woman’s gaze returned to the computer in front of her and she continued furiously typing. Alex tightened his grip on his backpack suddenly aware of his appearance. It only struck him know that dark blue jean, a basic grey t-shirt, black hoodie and black converses – all of which on the verge of needing replacing – may not have been the best outfit. Though it wasn’t as if he had anything better.

Alexander cleared his throat awkwardly to regain her attention. Hopefully for something worth more than a disinterested, condescending glance this time. She again peered up at him through her glasses without moving her head an inch. She plastered on the fakest smile Alex had ever seen before speaking in an equally fake, uninviting tone.

“How can I help you?” She asked, in a sickly sweet voice.

“I’m just looking to get my time table and dorm key and number.” Alex replied with a small smile, choosing to remain civil, if only because he’d make it a point to never have to speak to this woman again.

“Name?” She asked, pursing her lips, giving up on pretending to be a decent human being. _Good_. Alex thought to himself. If there was one thing he hated it was someone who reeked of false behaviour.

“Alexander Hamilton.” He stated, no longer pretending to be friendly. If she didn’t have to care neither did he.

Not bothering to respond the woman typed something rapidly into what Hamilton assumed to be a database. After a moment of fast passed – though not as fast as Alexander – typing she hit a button and the printer behind her began spewing paper. As it finished printing she reached into a filing cabinet beside her desk, reaching in a pulling out a key card with the words _Dorm 76 A.Hamilton_ printed on it neatly. Evan though Alex disliked this woman he still admired her organisation. His desk was usually a war zone.

Plastering back on her fake smile the woman lifted the paper from the printer tray, revealing her long red nails. “There you go. Have a good day.”

“Yeah. You too.” Alex muttered taking the paper from her, mentally noting how little she had told him.

The woman had handed him several sheets of paper without any further explanation. Leaving through the same swinging door he had arrived from, he made sure to make it squeak on purpose this time. He shoved the key card in his pocket to sort out later.

Taking a few more steps away from the front office he took the time to gather his bearings and examine the papers she had handed him. The first was his time table and and showed the classes he would be taking. Already being relatively familiar with his classes, Alex skim read over them before carelessly folding the paper an shoving it in the front pocket of his jeans. The next was map of campus. From first glance it was clear the campus was divided  into three sections. The first being the main office, which included an auditorium. The second was the dorm rooms and student facilities. This was located just behind and to the left of the main office. The final, and inarguably largest section was the class rooms. They stood in several different buildings to the other side of the front office and spaned further than both the dorms and office. Alex did little more than glance at the map before shoving it under his arm for the minute. The last sheet of paper was nothing but a useless flyer for extracurricular activities only cheerleaders and jocks signed up for. Just as he was about to discard the flyer however he caught sight of a debate club. He instead chose to fold this piece of paper up and place it alongside his schedule in his pocket.


End file.
